The Best Day Ever
by RainbowPeak
Summary: Nisa si murid baru berhasil menarik perhatian Yudies. Yudies pun berencana untuk menyatakan cinta. Akankah Nisa menerima Yudies? Atau malah memilih menunggu pangeran lain?


~The Best Day Ever~

Author : tiafanny_ Dita Septy Aulia^^

Cast :

Nisa

Yudies

Dan teman2nya-_-

-Nisa POV's-

"_Dia itu suka sama kamu. Udah ketahuan dari cara smsnya yang sering nanya2in kamu. Masih ga percaya juga?_" "_Dan aku yakin kalian pasti nanti jadian. Liat aja kalau kamu masih ga percaya juga." "Kamu ga cocok sama dia nis, dia itu terlalu banyak omong, seenaknya dan suka ngatur2" "Jangan PHP-in uah lah~ Kalau kamu masih suka sama dia." ._ Kini aku teringat lagi ucapan Mira, Dita, Yuni, juga Anggi. Apa yang harus aku lakukan ya Tuhan? Aku memang benar2 masih menyukai Uah tapi melihat dari sms Yudies, aku dengan gampang melupakannya. Yudies memang perhatian denganku, dia juga baik. Sangat berbeda 180 derajat dengan Uah yang sekarang sudah mulai cuek denganku. Aku merindukan dirinya yang dulu, batinku. Tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak menyukainya lagi. Dia hanya mimpi burukku.

-_Flashback- (Istirahat Depan Perpustakaan)_

"Oh iya, Nisa bisa kamu ambilin botol air minum ku dikelas gak? Aku mati kehausan nih. Tolong bisa?" suruh Dita padaku. "Hemm.. okey.." ucapku langsung segera menuju kelas. "Nis! Cepet ya! Jangan peduliin apapun yang ada di depanmu! Jangan sampe aku mati kehausan!"kataku sambil tertawa. "Sudahlah dit, tidak usah terlalu berlebihan, kau ini bisanya menyuruh orang saja-_-" kata Mira. "Ya aku gakuat lagi jalan mir, kalau mau kamu aja yang ambil-…" "SUDAHLAH KALIAN BERDUA INI! MASALAH SEKECIL ITU AJA RIBUT!-_-" ucap Yuni dan Anggi dengan keras sampai terdengar oleh penjaga perpustakaan. "Tolong volume suaranya dikecillin, ini ruang perpustakaan." Kami semua terdiam dan hanya bisa mengangguk menampilkan senyuman secantik mungkin *muntah kembang 7rupa*

Saat hendak menuju kelas. Nisa berpapasan dengan Uah. Uah menampilkan senyum manisnya *yang bagi nisa itu dulu*. Nisa juga mengeluarkan senyumnya seindah mungkin agar dapat menarik perhatian uah *apa hubungannya?*. Sepanjang perjalanan nisa tetap memikirkan senyuman uah yang membuatnya benar2 terbang seperti balon udara.*lebay*

"Nih minumnya.. Terimakasih sudah menyuruhku tadi.." kataku sambil tertawa kecil. "Hah?Oh.. Iyaa sama2…" ucap Dita sambil geleng2 kepala walaupun dia masih belum mengerti kenapa Nisa mengucapkan 'Terimakasih' karena disuruh mengambilkan botol air minumnya. "Lain kali aku juga minta ambilin ah.." kata Mira. "Susah kalian berdua ini, pekanya lama."kata Anggi sambil nepuk jidat. Mira&Dita pun terdiam. "Nisa berterimakasih karena dia tadi berpapasan sama Uah terus Uahnya senyum." Kata Yuni sambil menyenggol2 Nisa. Mira&Dita ber-oh panjang dan ditutup dengan suara bel tanda selesai istirahat.

_-Flasback End-_

'_oh ma boy oh ma boy beybehh'_. Terdengar bunyi hape Nisa. Oh sms, batin Nisa. Nisa pun segera mengambil hapenya yang bermerek Blackberry Storm itu.

**From: Yudies**

**Malam atun, udah makan belum? Hehe maaf ya kalau ganggu :D **

Atun? Aku baru pertama kali mendengar dia memanggil namaku dengan sebutan Atun. Maksudnya apa?

-Nisa POV's end-

-Yudies POV's-

'oh oh oh opareul saranghae, ah ah ah manhi manhi hae' Terdengar bunyi sebuah sms dari hape Yudies. Kalian mungkin akan merasa aneh mengapa Yudis memasang nada lagu Oh-nya SNSD jadi nada sms. Kalian tau…Yudies selain agak genit ternyata dia adalah fanboy dari SNSD dan dia sangat menyukai Seohyun yang kebetulan katanya Nisa suka Seohyun jadi dia nganggap kalau Seohyun adalah Nisa *apa hubungannya?*

**From: Nisa**

**Selamat malam kudies. Aku udah makan, kamu gimana? Enggak kok ini gak ganggu sama sekali malahan aku lagi bosen-_-**

Entah apa maksudnya memanggilku dengan sebutan Kudies mungkin artinya Yudies-ku? EH jauh sekali seharusnya kan Diesku kan?

**To: Nisa**

**Kudies itu nama penyakit bukan ya?hehe… Em, aku belum makan padahal niatnya mau makan bareng kamu eh taunya kamu udah makan Cedihh dech..u,u **

Nisa tidak membalas smsku. Mungkin sudah tidur. Eh tapi ini kan masih jam setengah 9. Entah pulsa habis atau pending? Sudahlah aku tidak usah terlalu pikirkan yang penting sekarang pikirkan tentang ulangan biologi besok!

-Yudies POV's-

Pagi yang dingin bagi Nisa. Karena hari ini badan dia sedang tidak enak. Nisa juga mengalami flu berat. Dan dia tidak bisa bernafas dengan baik kemarin malam, karena itulah dia tidak membalas sms Yudies. Dia langsung segera tidur dengan keadaan kurang nyenyak. "Nisa.. mending hari ini izin aja dulu ya.. Daripada nanti di sekolah keadaanmu malah memburuk." Ucap mama Nisa khawatir. Namun Nisa tetap bersikeras untuk sekolah ya alasannya apalagi kalau bukan ketemu Yudies?-_- Sepertinya dia sudah mulai melupakan pangeran impiannya dahulu itu. "Gak ma, nisa gapapa kok. Kan tadi udah minum obat.*kapan minumnya?* Nisa berangkat ya, kayaknya paman ojeknya udah jemput." Ucap Nisa segera berlari agar tidak mendapat predikat sebagai 'Siswa baru yang hobinya telat' dari 2sekretaris kelas sebut saja Dita Mira.

_ Sesampainyaa di sekolah_

"Murid baru. Telat lagi. Untung hari ini pelajaran kosong. Mau dibully aja ya biar gak telat terus?-_-" kata Dita ngomel2. "Hampir aku alfa sih udah nih. Gaboleh lebih dari 5x ya telatnya.." kata Mira menambahkan. Mira agak lebih sabar dikit ketimbang Dita. Tapi Nisa cukup memaklumi keduanya kok, karena mereka kan berteman dan mereka baik saat pertama kali kenal. Gak cuman 2makhluk yang dilahirkan suka korea itu doang kok teman Nisa. 2murid yang merupakan pemilik otak encer sebut saja Yuni&Anggi juga teman baik Nisa. Nisa sangat menyayangi mereka, karena hanya merekalah yang bisa mengerti Nisa.

Yudies lewat dengan temannya yang bernama Duhan entah sengaja atau tidak lewat yang sebenarnya berniat hanya menyapa Nisa. Yudies sangat bersyukur ternyata ulangan Biologi dibatalkan karena hari ini semua pelajaran dikosongkan. "Hai teman2 semua.. Eh hai juga Nisa.. Kok gak balas sms?" ucap Yudies disertai dengan bunyi 'ehem2' dari temannya dan juga teman Nisa. "Aa itu.. Tadi malam aku s..sesak naa..fass.. hehe.." ucap Nisa terbata2, dia merasa baru pertamakali merasa malu di depan Yudies, mungkin karena benih2 cinta mulai muncul. "Mending kita pergi aja yuk.. Jangan ganggu orang sedang bermesraan seperti.." ajak Duhan kepada 4tema Nisa dan yang lainnya hanya mengangguk.

Nisa dan Yudies agak canggung karena kebetulan mereka hanya berdua. Dan mereka2 kebingungan hendak memulai percakapan apa. Setelah hampir 10menit, Yudies lah memulai pembicaraan karena dia merasa dia adalah laki2(?). "Hari ini tanggal berapa ya?" Tanya Yudies. Pertanyaan yang gak nyambung mungkin bagi Nisa. "Tanggal 4Februari dies. Kenapa emangnya?" Tanya Nisa lagi. Yudies gelagapan mukanya memerah seperti buah tomat. Sementara Nisa kebingungan dengan sikap Yudies pagi ini dan dia merasa juga jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. "Aku suka kamu dari awal pertama kali kita ketemu. Aku awalnya gak yakin kenapa aku bisa suka sama kamu nis, tapi setelah ku mencoba memikirkan, dipikiranku hanya ada kamu. Kamu itu seperti memori yang tertahankan dan gabisa dihapus. Aku bingung gimana harus ngatain ini kamu. Tapi aku harus memutuskan untuk berani menyatakan semuanya. Aku tau mungkin kamu gada rasa sama aku. Tapi aku bener2 sayang sama kamu Nis." Yudies menunduk malu dengan muka masih merah bahkan lebih merah lagi dari tomat. Nisa masih terkejut, dia tidak menyangka Yudies menyukainya juga. _Ini adalah kesempatanku, aku harus membuka hatiku. Aku mencintaimu juga Kudies_. "Lalu kamu gada niat sama sekali buat nembak aku? Sayangnya…." Yudies terkejut dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. "Sayang apa maksudmu?" Tanya Yudies pelan.. "Padahal kan kalau kamu nembak aku. Aku dengan bahagia banget pasti nerima kamu." Ucap Nisa tersenyum manis yang bagi Yudies itu adalah senyuman bidadari. "Serius? Terimakasih Nisa aku menyayangimu.." Yudies sebenarnya ingin memeluk Nisa tapi dia ingat kalau mereka itu bukan muhrim! Jadi Yudies hanya tersenyum bahagia.

"CIEEEEE! SELAMAT YA KALIAN! TRAKTIRAN DITUNGGU!" ucap 5makhluk yang baru saja keluar dari persembunyian mereka. Sebenarnya mereka itu tadi nguping jadi tau apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. "Eng.. Dasar manusia gatau sopan santun. Hobinya nguping dan minta traktiran terus-_-" kata Yudies. Dan kemudian semua tertawa. "Kalau Yudies gamau, Nisa pasti mau ko. Yakan?Hehe."ucap Anggi. "Ingat ya! Di dunia ini gada yang gratis, pacaran, putus, balikan tuh bayar! Haha" Dita menambahkan diikuti anggukan yang lainnya. Nisa hanya mengangguk ragu2, walaupun begitu Nisa yakin walaupun tidak dikasih traktiran sekalipun teman2nya tetap akan meminta sampai berhasil. Dasar teman2 yang paling bersemangat kalau udah liat orang baru jadian yak karena hobi minta traktiran. Nisa merasa hari itu adalah hari yang paling spesial baginya. _Jeongmal saranghaeyo Kudies. _Ucap Nisa dalam hati. Dan seperti mendengarkan ucapan Nisa, Yudies menjawab dalam hatinya _Nado saranghaeyo Atun._

THE END


End file.
